PROUD
by cassiesvt
Summary: sequel of Doushite? another seventeen fanfiction based on tohoshinki's song. 'doyoon hyung meninggal, pulanglah! seungcheol hyung membutuhkanmu'. seunghan? jeongcheol? meanie? soonhoon? . selamat membaca.


_**~PROUD~**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Cassiesvt**_

 _ **Inspired by : Tohoshinki - Proud**_

 _ **Main Pair : Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon x Kwon Soonyoung**_

 _ **Boo Seungkwan and Jang Doyoon**_

 _ **A seventeen fanfiction from a song of tohoshinki, sequel of Doushite?**_

 _ ***Italic words = lyric translation**_

"hyung!"  
"jeonghan hyung!"  
"jeonghan nii-chaan!"  
astaga wonwoo tak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja. rasanya aku ingin menjejalkan wasabi ini ke mulutnya. tak tau kah ia kalau aku sedang mempertimbangkan masa depanku. masa depan hatiku.  
"ya wonwoo, ada apa" ujarku sambil memandangi layar ponsel pintarku.  
"kau mau membunuh pelanggan kita hyung?" wonwoo membalas dengan tatapan sexy-blank nya  
"astaga! mian mian eh! ettoo gomen gomen"  
lihat, kau membuatku hampir membunuh pelangganku dengan sushi penuh wasabi.

"wonwoo-ah, aku akan kembali ke korea"  
aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali, kembali ke kota kita, kembali menyakiti hatiku.  
"ada apa hyung? kapan? berapa lama? apakah aku boleh ikut?"  
aku hanya terdiam, terkadang wonwoo bisa sama berisiknya dengan seungkwan.  
melihat raut wajahku wonwoo mengerti ada banyak hal yang tak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata kata.  
"aku akan ikut dengan hyung kemanapun dan kapanpun, dan aku tidak suka ditolak" kata wonwoo  
"baiklah kemasi barang-barangmu, besok kita berangkat"

 _Passing by at a quick pace_ _  
_ _I wonder how much of a season had already gone?_

jihoon, si pendek pendiam dan galak itu, satu satunya orang yang tau aku di jepang. itupun setelah setahun aku menetap. saat tau aku menghilang sehari setelah kejadian 'membahagiakan' itu jihoon mengirimkanku email kemarahannya. aku selalu menghiraukan email email darinya tapi ia tak menyerah dia mengirimiku minimal 5 email per hari, bisa kau bayangkan jihoon yang pendiam itu ternyata bisa secerewet seungkwan di dunia maya. sekali pun aku tak pernah membalas email jihoon. bukan karena aku tak bisa, aku hanya tak mau pertahanan hatiku runtuh bila aku mendengar kabar tentangmu darinya.  
jihoon hanya memberitakan kejadian sehari-harinya, kehidupan keluarganya, kuliahnya, bahkan cintanya terkadang ada nama seungkwan dan mingyu dalam ceritanya tapi tak sekalipun dia tulis namamu. kurasa inboxku sudah menjadi diary satu arah jihoon.  
1 tahun, kau bisa bayangkan 1 tahun jihoon bertahan mengirimiku email tanpa ku balas. aku masih bertanya tanya mengapa dia bisa sekeras kepala itu. sampai akhirnya email itu tiba.  
'aku tau suka seungcheol' dia bahkan tak bertanya. dia memberi pernyataan.  
email itu mengawali diary dua arah jihoon dan aku.  
"jeonghan hyung ayo, sampai kapan kau mau duduk disitu, katanya mau kembali ke seoul" wonwoo menyela lamunanku tentang si pendek  
"ya ya ya~ bawel"  
kami pun menuju pesawat yang akan membawaku pulang. masihkah seoul menjadi rumahku?

kami mengambil penerbangan malam hari agar bisa beristirahat di dalam pesawat. kau kira aku tak lelah, sejak memutuskan untuk berangkat ke seoul aku dan wonwoo segera membenahi barang barang bawaan kami, sejujurnya aku pun tak tau sampai kapan kami akan disana. cafe kami sementara akan diurus oleh Ikuta, sepupu wonwoo.  
"hyung kau mau duduk dekat jendela kan?"  
"kau tau baik kesukaanku masihkah perlu bertanya?" jawabku sambil tersenyum  
"ne ne yang mulia jeonghan"  
aku tertawa, tawa pertamaku hari ini.  
kulihat wonwoo sudah asik dengan mimpinya. aku tak mau memejamkan mataku karena aku yakin bayangan wajahmu pasti akan selalu muncul. aku teguk kopi yang kupesan berusaha tetap sadar.  
'doyoon hyung meninggal karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, pulanglah! seungcheol hyung membutuhkanmu'  
terbayang di otakku email jihoon kemarin. email yang membuatku memutuskan kembali. aku bahkan tak perlu memastikan apakah kau benar benar membutuhkanku, ataukah itu hanya akal akalan jihoon. karena yang kurasakan adalah sakitmu, sedihmu, sesakmu, dan aku akan pulang untuk menghapusnya.  
katakanlah aku bodoh, selama ini aku bertahan karena aku tau kau bahagia disana. ya jeonghanmu yang bodoh ini akan datang. bertahanlah seungcheol.

"hyung aku mau ke kamar kecil kau mau ikut?"  
aku menggeleng  
"ok tunggu disini, jangan tinggalkan aku" ujar wonwoo dengan bibir terpout  
"ya wonwooku yang sok imut"  
"yaak! hyung aku ini imut alami!"  
aku memutar bola mataku malas.  
aku menunggu jihoon menjemputku, selama di seoul aku dan wonwoo akan tinggal di apartemen jihoon dan jihoon akan tinggal di apartemen kekasihnya.

seungcheol-ah.. apa kau tau kekasih jihoon? apa dia orang baik? jihoon kita yang galak sudah punya kekasih.. kau tau jihoon selalu menyebut kekasihnya ulat bila sedang bercerita padaku. hahahaha apakah si ulat itu menjadi penggantiku di pasukan kita?  
seungcheol-ah.. bagaimana kabar seungkwan? apakah dia berhasil menjadi penyanyi terkenal? jihoon pernah memberikan video penampilan seungkwan padaku. namun segera ku hapus karena kulihat kau disana memeluk mesra pinggang 'istrimu'.  
sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah membuka video bahkan foto foto dari jihoon lagi. aku memang pria lemah.  
seungcheol-ah.. apakah mingyu sudah putih sekarang? hahaha memikirkannya saja membuatku terkikik sendirian di bandara ini.  
seungcheol-ah aku merindukanmu..

"astagaa~ wonwoo paboyaa! dari arah mana tadi aku dataang!" yup wonwoo si buta arah tersesat di bandara yang ramai  
brukk!  
seorang pemuda tampan -supertampan- dengan rambut keabuabuan dan gigi vampirnya bergeming setelah ditabrak wonwoo  
wonwoo dengan tidak elitnya jatuh terduduk di lantai bandara  
"yak! dimana matamu! aduh pantatku sakit sekali" wonwoo berteriak marah  
"mian, tapi bukan kah kau yg menabrakku?"  
"yaak! sudah salah tak mau mengaku! aku tau kau tinggi kau tampan tapi mengakulah kalau kau berbuat kesalahan!"  
oke wonwoo kau mulai berlebihan.  
"orang aneh" si tampan berlalu meninggalkan wonwoo yang sibuk pantatnya.  
"padahal lumayan manis. sayang agak gila" pikir si tampan  
"hoi pendek! ayo cepat jeonghan hyung menunggu kita"  
"sialan kau kim dark mingyu"

"jeonghan-hyung.."  
suara halus itu membuatku menoleh. jihoon. jihoon kami yang masih pendek. jihoon kami yang imut.  
jihoon berlari memelukku. air mataku menetes. oh tidak aku tidak menangis. nanti aku tidak cantik lagi.  
ku buka mataku dibalik pundak jihoon aku melihat mingyu. mingyu kami yang masih hitam. aku tersenyum dan dia menghambur memeluk aku dan jihoon.  
aku rasa ini memalukan tiga pemuda berpelukan di tengah bandara hahaha. tapi aku menyukainya.  
"hyung cantik pabo! kenapa kau tak bilang kau mau pergi!" mingyu menyentil keningku  
"maafkan aku"  
"sudahlah mingyu toh aku sudah memberitaumu semua tentang jeonghan hyung"  
aku membelalakan mataku. semua tentangku? semua itu termasuk rasaku kepada seungcheol? belum sempat aku bertanya teriakan wonwoo mengalihkan duniaku  
"huaaaa jeonghaaan hyuuuung~ aku tersasaar~ pantatku sakiit~"  
astaga anak itu benar benar agak gila sekarang apa pengaruh jet lag  
"ne ne ne wonwoo kenalkan ini teman temanku jihoon dan mingyu"  
"hehehe anyeong jihoon-sshi.. MWO! kau!"  
"anyeong wonwoo-sshi yang sudah menabrak dan menuduhku"  
"nggg anyeong he he he" wonwoo menjawab dengan senyuman sampai mukanya berkerut lucu  
ku lihat mingyu menatap wonwoo terlalu lama. mungkin terpesona dengan senyum hidung berkerut ala wonwoo. yah kurasa mereka akan cocok.  
"ayo hyung kita ke mobil, kasihan si ulat menunggu lama" ujar jihoon  
"akhirnya aku akan melihat kekasih ulatmu jihoon-ah"  
"kau akan menyesal setelah melihatnya hyung" ujar mingyu  
"apakah dia suka menggeliat bila terkena panas?" wonwoo sebaiknya kau segera minum obat.

"soonyoungie~ maafkan kami terlalu lama" jihoon berlari kecil menuju kekasihnya. mukanya yang putih memerah. jihoon kami sangat menggemaskan, aku tersenyum melihatnya.  
ah itu dia si ulat kekasih jihoon, pemuda dengan mata unik, cukup tampan, kurasa seumuran dengan jihoon. aku tidak bisa menduga mengapa jihoon menjulukinya ulat.  
"hyung ini kekasihku kwon soonyoung, youngie ini hyung cantikku, jeonghan" jihoon berkata ceria.  
soonyoung menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tak terlihat.  
oh kurasa dia anak yang menyenangkan.  
"ayo semuanya masuk ke mobil, kita lanjutkan ngobrol didalam" ujarnya

 _We met by chance along this city. Even now I can't forget, ever since that day_ _._ _Much of the sorrow and anxiety I held_ _._ _Everything had been changed_ _._ _Through the warmth of your memories_

seperti biasa aku duduk di belakang dekat jendela, disebelahku wonwoo lalu mingyu, soonyoung menyetir di temani jihoon di sebelahnya. aku memandang keluar jendela tak berniat mengikuti perbincangan keempat anak itu.  
aku kembali seungcheol.. kembali ke kota dimana kita pertama bertemu.. banyak yang berubah setelah 3 tahun aku pergi.. kuharap kau tak banyak berubah.

"whoaaaaa salju pertamaaa" jihoon memekik senang  
pasukan kita menjerit layaknya perang suku indian. ini belum ditambah seungkwan. oh ya bagaimana kabar anak itu? apa jihoon tak memberitau aku akan pulang? aku sedang malas bertanya.  
kota seoul begitu padat, mobil kami terjebak kemacetan. aku memandang salju yang turun perlahan. di luar orang orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan salju pertama musim ini. ada pula yang bersuka cita menari nari dibawah hujan salju. sepasang kekasih saling bergandengan tangan dibawah satu payung merah jambu.

"jeonghan-ah ayo kita ke tempat biasa" sepulang sekolah kau mengajakku ke game center langganan kita.  
"yang lain bagaimana"  
"tak usah ajak yang lain hari ini milik kita" jawabmu sambil tertawa senang  
"oke aku tak akan menolong bila mereka memukulimu" jawabku  
hari itu kita bersenang senang menghabiskan waktu -dan uang- bersama. ketika sore hari tiba kita keluar dari game center dan melihat hujan salju pertama turun. kau menjerit lalu menari nari dibawah guyuran hujan salju.  
"jeonghaan-aah saljuuu saljuu yahahaha!"  
aku yang pada dasarnya tak suka dan tak tahan dingin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.  
"ayooo maiin jeonghaan! ini saljuu!"  
"tidak seungcheol. aku akan berteduh disini saja"  
"ayolaaah sedikit salju tidak akan membuatmu sakit" kau memaksaku menari bersamamu  
"never seungcheol. never" walau aku sayang seungcheol tapi aku lebih sayang badanku  
"aku memaksa" seungcheol menarikku ke jalanan penuh salju. dan aku tergelincir  
"yaak! aduhh!" kami pun terjatuh di jalanan penuh salju.  
"astaga jeonghan maafkan aku. apa ada yang sakit?"  
"kurasa kakiku terkilir. sakit sekali. mati kau seungcheol" geramku menahan sakit  
tibatiba kurasakan badanku melayang. kau menggendongku di punggung dan mulai berlari.  
"bertahan lah aku akan membawamu pulang"  
aku memelukmu erat dan berharap kau tak merasakan detakan jantungku yang menggila.

"hyung daijoubu desuka?"  
wonwoo melihat airmataku menetes.  
"hai daijoubu desu"  
"hei you! two little boys don't speak alien language anymore!" mingyu menyela  
hahahahaha serempak kami tertawa. oh mingyu aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.  
tiba tiba aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. seungcheol-ah? apa kau baik baik saja?

"kita sampai, hyung istirahatlah, nanti malam kita kunjungi seungcheol hyung dan seungkwan" ucap jihoon  
"baiklah" oh ternyata seungkwan bersamamu. syukurlah.  
"wonwoo hyungie~ sampai jumpa nanti malam~"  
pamit mingyu  
ada apa ini secepat itukah mereka dekat? aku bertanya tanya apa yang sudah aku lewatkan  
"YAK! kim mingyu-sshi apa apaan nada bicaramu itu!" jawab wonwoo ketus  
oh kurasa aku belum terlewat banyak hal. jalan mereka masih panjang.  
kurasa aku butuh tidur. sangat tidak lucu kan bila aku bertemu denganmu aku malah pingsan karena kelelahan. aku harus kuat. untukmu.

"jihoon kau sudah mengabari seungkwan dan seungcheol hyung"  
"menurutmu?"  
"yak! kalau aku tau aku tak akan bertanya!"  
"tidak. aku tidak pernah memberitau mereka tentang jeonghan hyung satu kata pun"  
"kalau begitu matilah kita malam ini" bersiaplah menerima ledakan seungkwan

 _Finding two shells. Is just like a miracle.._ _  
_ _Meeting you once more_

akhirnya hari ini tiba. aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan kita akan bertemu lagi. aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku saat ini.  
ting  
denting suara lift mengagetkanku. aku bisa. aku harus kuat. kau membutuhkanku.  
jihoon menekan password apartemenmu. ah kurasa apartemen ini sudah jadi markas pasukan kita ya sampai semua orang tau passwordnya.  
"silakan masuk hyung" ujar jihoon  
aku memasuki apartemen itu. gelap. sepertinya tidak ada orang. apa aku ditipu?  
seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang kurasa kamar tidur utama  
"jihoon hyung kau kah itu?"  
kudengar suara indah seungkwan bertanya  
"ya ini aku dan jeonghan hyung"  
drap drap drap bruuk  
astaga aku tak bisa bernapas.  
seungkwan memelukku sangat erat sambil memukul mukul apapun yang terjangkau tangannya bahkan menarik rambut panjangku. dan dia menangis. menangis tanpa suara. jenis tangisan yang paling menyedihkan.  
ku biarkan seungkwan meluapkan semuanya. aku mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"hyung aku benci kauu! benci sekali!"  
"ya seungkwan aku juga merindukanmu" jawabku  
"kau berhutang banyak padaku. akan kutagih saat semua sudah kembali normal"  
saat itu lah aku sadar, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga itu sangat berantakan. botol minuman tergeletak dimana mana. baju. celana. dasi. buku berserakan. beberapa vas bunga dan bingkai foto pecah. asbak penuh puntung rokok. oke ini tak terlihat baik sama sekali  
"seungcheol hyung depresi. aku baru berhasil memasukkannya ke kamar setelah dia mabuk berat dan mengamuk"  
ya sudah sepantasnya kau begitu. kau sangat mencintai doyoon kan? kau terluka.  
"boleh aku melihatnya?"  
"masuklah hyung kurasa seungcheol hyung sudah tidur tapi sungguh dia yang tidur jauh lebih baik" seungkwan berlalu menuju dapur bergabung dengan jihoon

kau. seungcheol kepala suku pasukan kami. orang yang paling tampan dan baik hati. si populer. tertidur dengan tangan berbalut perban. tertidur dengan air mata mengalir. sungguh aku ingin menjerit menghambur memelukmu tapi badanku tak bisa kugerakkan. aku hanya bisa terdiam menangis tanpa suara. berusaha agar kau tak terganggu dengan kehadiranku.  
aku mendekat. kuberanikan diri menyentuh rambut hitammu. seungcheol-ah.. aku pulang..

aku tak sanggup lagi. aku keluar kamar tanpa suara dan menangis di sofa. jihoon dan seungkwan menghampiriku. mengelus pundakku.  
"dia sudah begini dari minggu lalu. saat pemakaman doyoon hyung, seungcheol masih baik. besoknya dia mulai tak makan, tak bekerja, hanya terdiam di apartemen ini"  
"kemudian seungcheol hyung memasuki fase gilanya dia menjerit melempar barang barang milik doyoon hyung, menangis, dan minum minum sampai mabuk"  
"kami, aku seungkwan dan mingyu terkadang bersama soonyoung bergiliran menjaga dia, kami takut dia melukai dirinya sendiri"  
"kemarin mingyu lengah, seungcheol hyung mencoba menenggelamkan diri di bathup" seungkwan mulai terisak  
"saat itu lah aku mengirimi hyung email. aku tau dari dulu hubungan kalian lebih dekat daripada kami. aku harap jeonghan hyung bisa mengembalikan seungcheol hyung kita yang dulu"  
aku menghela napas. aku tak tau. aku bahkan belum bisa menata hatiku. sanggupkah aku menata kembali hati seungcheol.  
"kita berusaha bersama" jawabku.

sinar matahari membangunkanku. aku tersadar ini masih di apartemen seungcheol. jihoon dan seungkwan masih tertidur di sekitarku. kuregangkan badanku dan berjalan menuju kamar seungcheol.  
kau masih tertidur. lebih tenang dan manusiawi dibanding semalam. aku sentuh rambutmu, keningmu, pipimu.  
"seungcheol-ah bangun.." kau menggeliat  
"ayo banguun pemalas. kau tak mau mengucapkan selamat datang untukku!"  
kau mengerjapkan matamu. dan ya mata itu mata yang kurindukan menatapku.  
"jeonghan-ah?"  
"hai seungcheol.. selamat pagi"  
ugh tiba tiba kau bangkit dan memelukku. sudah kesekian kalinya aku di tubruk di peluk, rasanya badanku remuk.  
kau hanya terdiam. aku merasakan basah di pundakku. kau menangis seungcheol? seungcheolku yang kuat menangis? berbahagialah doyoon.. kau memiliki orang yang sangat mencintaimu..  
"sudah.. tak apa apa.. kami disini seungcheol.. aku disini" ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

pelukan seungcheol melemah. napasnya tersenggal. kurasa dia mulai demam.  
"kau tidurlah lagi. aku akan membuatkan sarapan" ujarku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya  
"jangan pergi" lirihnya  
"aku hanya akan membuat sarapan. sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini" aku tertawa.  
"baiklah" seungcheol menyerah dan merebahkan diri lagi

aku menyandarkan diriku di pintu kamar seungcheol. Ya Tuhan. kurasakan jantungku berdebar cepat, wajah itu, pelukan itu, seketika pipiku memerah. ternyata aku belum bisa melupakan cintaku.

"kau sedang apa hyung?"  
"Yaakk! kau mengagetkanku!"  
"itu tandanya kau sedang melamun hyung, bagaimana keadaan ketua?" jihoon bertanya  
"dia demam"  
"bagaimana hatimu?"  
"aku tak tau"  
ohh jihoon berhentilah bertanya. kumohon.  
"jeonghaan hyuung!" seungkwan berteriak. aku dan jihoon segera berlari menghampirinya.  
"huaaaaa jeonghan hyuung~ aku kira aku hanya bermimpi kau pulang. aku takut sekali kau pergi lagi"  
oh seungkwan kami yang manja telah kembali. seungkwan memelukku lagi. oh sudahlah kurasa anak ini sudah berlebihan.  
"aku tidak akan pergi seungkwanie~ setidaknya belum"  
aku segera berlari menuju dapur melanjutkan memasak bubur untuk seungcheol.

"hyung cantiik~ kami pergi beli makanan dulu ya! aku tidak sakit jadi aku tidak akan makan bubut buatanmu!" seungkwan berteriak  
pip cklek  
kudengar pintu depan tertutup.

 _I'll go out to protect this love_ _._ _If we're together we can surely overcome all_ _._ _Could I have thought like that at first?_ _._ _So I don't let go of this hand_ _._ _I'll always gaze carefully at time_

tok tok  
"aku masuk seungcheol-ah"  
kulihat seungcheol terengah dalam tidurnya. kuraba keningnya. panas. segera ku ambil kain apapun yang ada di lemari dan air dalam ember kecil. ku kompres kening seungcheol. seungcheol bergerak tak nyaman. ku genggam tangannya. kurasa aku akan membiarkannya tidur terlebih dulu. kupandangi wajahnya yang berpeluh.

"jeonghaniee~"  
drap drap drap cklek bruk  
"ugh"  
"astaga jeonghan kau benar benar sakit!"  
kau kira aku berbohong?! kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang. ugh badanku pun semakin sakit setelah seungcheol menubrukku.  
"ngg eomma.." lirihku berharap ibuku mengenyahkan biang kerok ini. sungguh aku sedang sakit saat ini.  
"mianhee uri jeonghanie~ aku kira kau pura pura sakit agar bolos sekolah" ucap seungcheol sambil mengusap usap kepala dan wajahku perlahan.  
"hmm" sekarang aku berharap ibuku jangan datang.  
"seungcheol-ah! sudah ku bilang kan jeonghan benar benar sakit dan kau membuatnya tambah sakit! hush hush sana pulang ke asalmu"  
hhh mengapa Tuhan malah mengabulkan harapan pertamaku. sial sekali.  
"aniiyoo yoon eommaa~ aku mau merawat jeonghan~" kau mulai melancarkan jurus andalanmu. aegyo. yes! aku memekik dalam hati  
"hhh baiklah.. jaga uri jeonghan.. aku akan siapkan makanan"  
yes yes yess mansaaee. rasanya aku ingin menari kalau saja kepala dan badanku tidak sesakit ini  
"shhh.. tidurlah jeonghanie yeoppo~ aku akan menjagamu" seungcheol berbisik sambil terus mengelus pipiku. rasanya demamku makin meninggi.

tes..  
kenangan itu membanjiri otakku. tanpa sadar aku menangis. ku genggam erat tanganmu. berusaha merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah kau berikan. ya Tuhan mengapa kau tumbuhkan rasa yang menyakitkan ini.  
"nggh" seungcheol melenguh. kurasa aku terlalu erat memggenggam tangannya.  
"shhh.. tidurlah seungcheol-ah.. aku akan menjagamu" aku berbisik sambil mengelus pipinya.  
"ngggh

.  
doyoon.."  
mata seungcheol yang terpejam kembali meneteskan air matanya.  
Ya Tuhan.. aku tak sanggup. air mataku semakin deras mengalir. mengapa? mengapa bukan aku? mengapa doyoon harus mati?  
aku memukul dadaku yang terasa sesak. berharap rasa sesaknya berkurang tergantikan rasa sakit dari luar.  
ku lirik seungcheol yang masih menangis dengan mata terpejam.

"seungcheol.. ayo bangun kau harus makan dan minum obat" ku goyangkan badannya perlahan. setelah beberapa menit mengembalikan kewarasan hatiku di kamar mandi, aku membangunkan seungcheol.  
seungcheol membuka mata dan menatapku  
"jeonghan.." ucapnya parau  
"ya aku disini. ayo makan"  
aku menyuapinya sampai bubur buatanku habis lalu meminumkannya obat.  
"istirahatlah. aku akan membereskan apartemenmu bersama jihoon dan seungkwan"  
kau mengangguk.

"bagaimana keadaan seungcheol hyung?" tanya seungkwan  
"dia sudah makan dan minum obatnya. dia akan baik baik saja" jawabku  
"ayo kita bereskan kekacauan ini" ujar jihoon  
kami mulai bergerak kesana kemari. membuat apartemen ini lebih manusiawi.

"fuhh selesai juga"  
kami terkapar di karpet ruang tengah. setelah satu setengah jam bekerja bakti membereskan apartemen seungcheol. bila dia sehat nanti akan kutagih biaya kerja keras kami. haha.  
"kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. mungkin nanti malam aku akan kemari. apartemenku sama hancurnya dengan kapal titanic tertabrak karang" kurasa seungkwan sudah lelah. mungkin maksudnya titanic menabrak karang.  
"oke aku dan jeonghan hyung akan berjaga disini. kau hubungi si hitam! berani beraninya dia tak membantu kita!"  
"siap tuan jihoon" ujan seungkwan sambil hormat ala pasukan siap perang. aku tertawa.

setelah seungkwan pergi, jihoon segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. aku ke dapur untuk mencari sarapan.  
bruk.  
kudengar ada suara dari arah kamar seungcheol.  
perasaanku tak enak. aku berlari ke kamar seungcheol.  
"astaga! seungcheol apa yang kau lakukan!"  
kulihat seungcheol sudah berada di balkon kamarnya. dengan satu kaki berada di luar pagar. pot bunga di balkon terguling di sampingnya.  
aku langsung menariknya menjauh dari balkon. seungcheol meronta dan berteriak "aku ingin bertemu doyoon! lepaskan aku!"  
aku terus menariknya tak peduli itu menyakiti badanku. juga hatiku.  
"lepaskan aku jeonghan!"  
"tidak akan" untungnya dia sedang sakit. karena bila dia sehat aku tak mungkin menang adu fisik dengannya  
"LEPASKAN! AKU INGIN DOYOON! DIA MENUNGGUKU!"  
plakk  
hatiku panas. kutampar seungcheol agar dia sadar.  
"kau kira dengan bunuh diri doyoon akan senang! HAH! jawab aku!"  
"kau mau doyoon bunuh diri jika kau duluan mati!" aku berteriak di hadapannya.  
"kau tak tau rasanya jeonghan.. kau tak tau..  
orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu.." seungcheol meracau  
"aku tau seungcheol. aku sangat tau"  
"TIDAK! kau tidak tau aku sangat mencintainya! aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya! kau tak tau rasanya mencintai!" jerit seungcheol  
aku terdiam  
ku tatap matanya yang membara.  
"aku mencintaimu seungcheol"  
drap drap drap brak  
aku berlari dan membanting pintu kamar seungcheol. kulihat sekilas jihoon terpaku di depan kamar mandi.  
aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan seungcheol. kurasa aku sudah menyadarkannya. membuat otak bodohnya kembali berjalan. masa bodoh jika dia masih berniat melompat. masa bodoh bila dia pingsan karena syoknya. aku tak peduli.  
aku berlari. terus berlari dibawah guyuran hujan salju.

tok tok  
"hyung? kau tak apa? aku masuk.." jihoon menghampiri seungcheol yang masih terpaku di depan ranjangnya.  
jihoon mendudukkan seungcheol diranjang  
"jihoon-ah.. sejak kapan?"  
"senior high school"  
"benarkah?"  
"ya"  
"apakah aku jahat?" seungcheol bertanya  
"menurutmu?"  
selanjutnya seungcheol dan jihoon berkutat dengan pikiran masing masing

"astaga! jeonghan hyung apa yang tejadi!" wonwoo memekik saat membuka pintu apartemen pinjamamnya dan menemukan hyung kesayangannya terengah dengan badan basah kuyup di depan pintu.  
"mingyu-ah! tolong aku!" ingatkan aku untuk bertanya mengapa wonwoo dan mingyu bisa berduaan di apartemen ini.  
wonwoo dan mingyu memapahku ke ruang tengah yang hangat. menyelimutiku dengan selimut bulu tebal. mingyu memberikanku coklat hangat.  
mereka berdua menunggu. menungguku menceritakan semuanya.

"seungcheol demam. dia hampir mati jatuh dari balkon kamarnya. berniat bunuh diri. dia sudah gila. dia gila karena doyoon. aku menamparnya. dia menjerit. aku mencintainya" racauku.  
masa bodoh mereka mengerti atau tidak.  
wonwoo menatapku dengan tampang emonya. mingyu menganga.  
"ngg oke" mingyu tersadar  
wonwoo tetap dalam mode blanknya.  
aku meletakkan mugku, melepas selimutku, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.  
berendam mungkin akan menjernihkan otakku.

-seungcheol POV-

"hiks seungcheol-ah~~"  
"yak! seungcheol mau sampai kapan kau tidur! ayo banguun!"  
"cheolie~ kau yang terbaik~"  
"seungcheol! kerjakan tugasmu! YAK! jangan kabur!"  
"tidak.. hahaha.. ampun seungcheol.. aku tak sanggup hahaha"  
"kau pahlawanku seungcheol.."  
"AKU TIDAK CANTIK! huh! awas kalian!"  
"terima kasih seungcheol-ah"  
"aku ingin masuk universitas itu. cita citaku. mengertilah seungcheol"  
ingatan tentangmu, tentang kita membanjiri otakku. sekarang aku mengerti. arti warna merah jambu di pipimu, tatapan berbinarmu, kegugupanmu, debaran jantungmu di punggungku, dan air matamu.  
aku terlalu naif. terlalu bodoh. terlalu egois. aku berusaha menyangkal rasa asing yang hadir saat aku melihatmu, senyummu, tawamu. aku takut kalau rasa ini akan mengubah segalanya. mengubah persahabatan kita. aku menulikan hatiku. aku tak mau kau ikut rusak bersamaku. walau kenyataannya kau pun terlanjur sama rusaknya denganku.  
jeonghan apa aku menyakitimu? sudah pasti.  
aku tersadar betapa sakitnya saat kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. aku kehilangan doyoon. kau kehilangan aku.  
jeonghan terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. banggalah dengan rasa cintamu.  
jeonghan maafkan aku.

"jihoon-ah.. kurasa aku sudah tak apa apa. maafkan hyungmu ini. aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua. aku sudah kelewatan. doyoon pasti membenciku"  
"jangan sungkan begitu. kau tidak seperti seungcheol hyung yang ku kenal. hehe"  
"heeyy aku serius" seungcheol mengacak rambut pink lembut jihoon  
"sama sama hyung. kita bersaudara selamanya" jihoon tersenyum  
"dan terima kasih kau telah mengembalikan jeonghan cantik kita" oh seungcheol yang dulu mulai kembali  
"aku senang akhirnya aku berguna bagi pasukan ini" jawab jihoon  
"apakah setelah ini jeonghan akan pergi lagi? aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya.."  
"tanyakan pada hatimu hyung"  
seungcheol menggeleng.  
"aku butuh jeonghan"

-normal POV-

"tidak mungkin, seungcheol hyung bukan orang seperti itu"  
"mungkin saja kan. dia orang paling tak peka yang pernah ku kenal"  
"wonwoo-ah kau bahkan belum bertemu seungcheol hyung. mana bisa kau bilang dia orang paling tak peka yang pernah kau kenal"  
"yak! kim mingyu! panggil aku hyung"  
"seungcheol hyung pasti sudah waras sekarang. dia tidak mungkin mati konyol hyungiiee~"  
"YAK! jangan panggil aku dengan nada menjijikan begitu"  
aku tersenyum mendengar interaksi dua dongsaengku. benar dugaanku mereka akan cocok.  
aku berjalan mendekati mereka sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.  
mereka menoleh dan serentak terdiam membeku.  
hahahaha sungguh lucu tingkah mereka  
"hahahaha ada apa? apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kalian membeku begitu"  
aku bukan pria lemah. aku sudah bertahan dengan rasa ini lebih dari lima tahun. aku bangga pada rasa cintaku.  
jujur aku lega setelah mengatakan perasaanku.  
"hyung baik baik saja?" wonwoo bertanya  
"hyung kau itu cantik tak usah sok tampan begitu. cih" mingyu mencibir  
"tentu saja. apa kau punya makanan. aku sangat lapar. kim mingyu! tunggu sampai tenagaku pulih" kuberikan death glare gratisku untuk mingyu  
"aku akan menyiapkan makanan" mingyu berlari ke dapur  
"hyung.."  
"aku tak apa wonwoo-ah.. percaya padaku.." ujarku sambil tersenyum  
wonwoo yang melihat senyum tulusku sudah mengerti. aku baik baik saja  
"nanti malam akan ku kenalkan kau dengan ketua pasukan kami"

 _We met by chance along this city. Even now I can't forget, ever since that day. Things that live on, things that I believe in. While changing towards happiness, We'd both walk along together._

pip pip pip pip ting cklek  
"kami dataaang~" mingyu berteriak gembira  
"akhirnya kau datang .mingyu. fufufufu" sepertinya perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai. jihoon sudah memegang remote tv di tangan kanan dan remote penghangat ruangan di tangan kiri. mati kau mingyu. gitar tak ada remote pun jadi.  
"jihoonie~ tenanglaaah~" soonyoung memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang  
"ayoo hyung! hajar dia! apa perlu aku ambilkan gitarmu?!" teriak seungkwan menabuh genderang peperangan  
"lepaskan aku soonyoung. jangan membela si dekil itu. dia tidak setia kawan!"  
"jihoonie sayaaang~"  
"diam kau ulat! seungkwan sergap si dekil itu" jihoon menjerit  
"siap yang mulia" seungkwan mulai bergerak  
"ampuun hyungie~~ aku akan menebus kesalahankuu~" mingyu berlindung dibalik tubuh kurus wonwoo.  
hahahahahaha. aku dan seungcheol tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kelakuan pasukan kami. dari dulu seperti ini. tak pernah berubah.  
kami saling menatap. dan aku tersenyum. dia membalas tersenyum. senyum seungcheolku yang dulu.

 _Proud of your love~_

seungcheol-ah bolehkah aku berharap?  
di kota ini kita bertemu, berpisah, dan bertemu kembali. semua kenangan yang tak akan kulupakan. kenangan manis dan pahit bersamamu. bersama pasukan kita. hidup terus berjalan. akankah mulai saat ini kita berjalan bersama?  
aku bangga dengan rasa cintaku.  
rasa cintaku padamu.

 _Proud of your love~_

jeonghan-ah maafkan aku. aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. aku bahkan tak bisa berjanji untuk berhenti menyakitimu. aku mencintai doyoon -masih mencintainya-. aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. tapi ijinkanlah aku egois sekali lagi. aku membutuhkanmu dihidupku. membutuhkan pasukan kita. terima kasih sudah kembali untukku. aku bangga padamu. pada rasa cintamu padaku.

 _Proud of your love~_

-END-

 _ **HUAAAH! akhirnyaaaa~~ :')**_

 _ **gue udah gabisa ngomong apa apa. masih mengharu biru. maapiiinn jeongcheol belum bisa bersatuuu~~ *nangis di pojokan***_

 _ **makasii banyaak buat yang udah mampir dan bacaaa~ apalagi yang review duhhh gue doaain cepet ketemu bias!**_

 _ **special thanks for : riakodok81-nim, changlittledeer-nim, Bbangssang-nim, -nim, -nim, FairyFaith-nim, Fanxingege-nim, jeonghanienoona-nim, Stary sky and cat-nim, lloydkagamine-nim, and mypanda16-nim.**_

 _ **My Room 28.11.2015 (03.33)**_


End file.
